


Give Me Some Sugar

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Secret Valentine 2017, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Rivalry Shops, Sweet and sugary themes, cssv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: Owning a cupcake and candy shop has always been Killian's dream and managing a Hallmark Store was far from a fairytale for Emma. But when piercing blue-eyed Irish man meets green-eyed, sassy blonde, it just might be a match made in heaven. Every holiday and special occasion, they both buy product from each other for their family and significant others, until one year when they both end up single on Valentine's Day and exchange more than just cards and sweets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeandbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hopeandbeans).



> This is a cssv gift for the lovely Hopeandbeans on Tumblr, who asked for a fluffy baking AU. Hope you enjoy!

It was Emma's first week as store manager and she was pulling her hair out trying to learn the register and figure out where everything went while restocking and setting up displays. She had experience with managing convenience stores and gift shops back in Boston but Storybrooke was something quite different.

Nestled in Northern Maine, the citizens of the quiet town all seemed to migrate to this one shopping center - the Storybrooke Mall. Which Emma guessed was understandable considering that it took up almost half of Storybrooke - okay, that might be exaggerating a bit. But still, she couldn't fathom where all of these people could be coming from. And she was pretty sure the water was contaminated with some kind of happy potion because they were all super exuberant and enthusiastic and just overall way too giddy like they were all hopped up on caffeine and sugar. And for some reason they all decided to do their shopping at the Hallmark Store. It wasn't even a holiday.

Emma had finished up most of her final tasks of the day and was anchored behind the front counter after she had sent the last employee home. Being on her feet for a little over twelve hours and taking in everything that was thrown at her during her training that week was enough to make her want to go home, crawl into her comfortably warm bed and sleep for a month.

She was already regretting her decision to come here. To leave Boston with the hopes of starting fresh seemed a little ridiculous now. Nevertheless, she promised her best friend, Mary Margaret, that she would give the place a chance. She exhaled a heavy sigh. Why did she always make promises she knew she couldn't keep?

The customers dwindled down to none and it was nearing nine o’clock. Emma was literally counting down the seconds when she looked over the counter displays and caught a glimpse of someone entering the store. Emma was cursing under her breath and praying that the last-minute customer would just make their purchases and leave, when a pair of blue eyes came into her line of sight. Emma was not the type of girl to get flustered or all googly-eyed over a man. She didn't easily get swept off of her feet and she certainly didn't swoon. Real life was not a freaking hallmark card for crying out loud.

But _Boy Oh Boy._

The vision before her was something to appreciate, that much she would admit. His hair was artfully mussed and his eyes sparked with something that immediately drew her in. He seemed to be excited but also nervous for some reason and there was something adorable about the hint of a smile that was framed by a three-day scruff. To sum it up simply, he was ridiculously too handsome for his own good.

“Evening, lass. You must be the new manager I've heard about.” His Irish accent caught her off guard, sending shivers down her spine as he approache. And somehow she found it difficult to breathe and was absolutely certain that she was having heart palpitations.

She shifted a bit and folded her arms, attempting to hide the smirk threatening her lips. “And how did you ever come up with that conclusion, mister perceptive? The nametag that says ‘Store Manager’ on my shirt? I mean I could have stolen this and locked the actual manager in the back room and instead of stealing money from the till I decided to stand behind this counter just to appear to be working. I bet you were too busy trying to come up with something oh so clever and crafty to say that the thought never crossed your pretty head.” Her voice was thick with sarcasm, but the broad smile it created was well worth the effort that she put forward given her exhausted state.

His eyes drifted to said nametag and reverted back to her gaze. “Honesty, though I am quite perceptive, I didn't even look at your nametag at first. I saw you working from the window.” The man casually leaned on the counter as she held her sarcastic glare. “And I should be offended that you think I'm just a pretty face but I can only imagine that a woman as beautiful as yourself is used to being hit on by handsome men so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Emma felt blush creep into her cheeks and the smile she had been holding back pulled at the corner of her lips. “Ah, peaking through shop windows. So you're a stalker? Got it.”

He chuckled. “Sorry, I should have clarified. I own the cupcake and candy shop across from here.”

Emma gave a nod, reluctantly accepting his answer. Ever since the day she started, she had been curious about the place. She often caught the waft of wonderful smells when she passed during the day and got a peak of the delicious looking chocolates and cupcakes through the window. “So you're Killian?” The name of the shop was ‘Killian’s Candies and Cupcakes’ after all.

“Aye. Killian Jones. You're quite the perceptive one yourself,” he taunted and she responded with an eye roll.

“Well, you never know. You could have just locked up the actual owner and stole his shop like a pirate and are just posing as him.”

He gave her a bemused expression. “You're right, lass. Between the two of us, we could start a fraudulent managers club.”

“You know, that's actually not a bad idea. Free cupcakes and cards for everyone.” They both laughed. “So what is it I can do for you, other than entertain your muse after you felt the urge to come over and pester the new fake management?” she asked, the laughter still lingering in her throat.

He offered a charming smile, his light features never fading and the lilt in his accent and the sarcasm in his tone never letting up. “I actually came here as a potential customer seeking a card, if you're still up for pretending to work. I wouldn't want to interrupt your little scheme you've got going on here.”

Emma pursed her lips in thought. “Well, I might be able to help you with that, seeing as the selection is plentiful and stocked full of cards with sayings and poems that hold a certain cheesiness that matches your pickup lines,” she teased playfully. There was no harshness to her words, but she figured this was the best route to take to cover up the effect he had on her.

He chuckled, suddenly appearing to be a little shy. “Well, now that we’re on the same page… I was wondering if you had a card for a lass who I've just started dating. It's our one month anniversary tomorrow and I'm not even sure if she'll like my gift but I wanted to get her something and express my affections without being overzealous.”

Emma was a little disappointed if she were being honest, but quickly convinced herself it was a good thing and reverted her attention back to the problem at hand, making her way around the counter. “Let's see… I think I might be able to find something.” She quickly transformed into customer service mode and carefully looked through the selection of cards in the ‘for her’ section of the anniversary cards. She found something within minutes and handed the card to him. “How's this? It’s simple and expresses your interest without being overly romantic.”

His eyes lit up as he read the card. “It's perfect. Thank you.”

“Not a problem. Why don't I pretend to ring you up, unless there's anything else you need.”

“No, that's it. I already got her a necklace and was dreading getting her a card because I didn't want to scare her off by being too sappy.”

“Well, unless you got her a heart necklace and confessed your love in the card, I think she will like them both. And that's coming from a woman who has a fear of commitment, so I think you're safe,” she assured him with a laugh, hiding the regret of her words. God, why did she have to tell him that?

Killian lifted a brow, his expression full of intrigue as she rang up his purchase. She was hoping he wouldn't elaborate as he stood at the counter, running his hand through his hair. He started to say something but then paused briefly before saying something else. “Good to know that you approve then.” His voice was light and playful as he smiled and handed her cash to pay for the card.

Bagging up his purchase, she smiled back warmly, relieved that he didn't press her further about her confession.

“Thanks again, Emma.”

“You're very welcome. I hope you enjoy your anniversary.” It took her about five seconds to realize he had used her name and her face contorted in confusion. “How did you-?”

“And here I thought we agreed that I was quite perceptive.”

She looked down at her nametag before lifting her eyes to his again and gave a soft shrug. “It's not really my name but I kind of like it.” she joked as he handed her cash for his purchase and she put the money in the drawer. “It was very nice to meet you, Killian Jones… or whoever you really are.”

“You as well, Emma...”

“Swan,” she finished.

“Emma Swan. It suits you,” he smirked and gave her a parting nod. “If you'd ever like to stop by the shop that I pretend to own and try some of the chocolates that I pretend to make, you're more than welcome.”

Her smile was beaming as she finally released his hand. “I will definitely keep that in mind.”

Killian turned and headed for the exit, looking back at her once more while waving goodbye. “Evening, lass.”

“Goodnight.” Emma watched as he left before she closed the entrance gate with a smile still lingering upon her lips.

 

* * *

 

It was ten minutes into opening his shop when Killian placed the final cupcake on the the third tier of the display that consisted of an array of chocolate and vanilla cakes with blue icing finished with the fondant of the day - little sailboats. Killian was proud of what he had created five years ago in this little space inside the mall. It was a place that put a smile on people's faces and provided them with sugary treats and perhaps even sweeter customer service.

It was busy for the most part. Even if it wasn't a holiday, people still came in to satisfy their sweet tooth with some of his decadent chocolate truffles after a long day at the office or they came in to order cupcakes for a birthday or other special occasion.

“For a guy who pretends to own this place I must say it's much better than I expected. You must run a tight ship here, Captain.”

A smile blossomed over his lips as he looked up from his task and saw jaded, green eyes and long, golden hair. It had been a week since he'd met her and she was rather a sight for sore eyes at nine in the morning. She was holding a warm smile and what appeared to be a coffee in her hand from the Starbucks on the lower level. “Well, I do my best.”

She laughed and approached the counter, handing him the beverage. “I figured since we’re part of the same club and all, a fellow member could use some caffeine.”

Killian accepted the coffee appreciatively and flashed her a smirk. “Thanks, lass. It’s rather quite draining pretending to own a shop.”

“Probably just as draining as pretending to manage one.” He nodded in agreement as he took a slow sip, savoring the taste of the hot liquid hitting his tongue and awaking his senses. And it turned out, she somehow knew how he liked his coffee. “I hope you don't mind a little sugar in your coffee.”

After he swallowed the liquid and licked his lips, he smirked again, speaking in a whimsical tone. “Ah, so you assumed that since I reduced myself to fake-owning a bakery full of sweet and sugary confections, that I wouldn't be opposed to a little sweetness in my coffee as well. Bold move, love.”

She seemed to shudder at his use of the word. “I may have asked the barista at the Starbucks and she was more than happy to divulge such pertinent intel.”

He lifted an amused brow. “Ah, I see you have the same stalkery tendencies as I do. We make quite the dynamic duo.”

She laughed again and the sound was quickly becoming one of his favorites. “And okay I'll admit I initially decided to get you the coffee because I was hoping you might be able to do me a favor?” Emma bit her lip, a hopeful glint in her emerald depths.

“Ah, I should have known that there was a price for caffeine and good company.”

Emma blushed as she swiped a strand of hair behind her ear. A mixture of guilt and shyness was quite becoming of her.

“What can I do you for you, malady?”

“Well, I was hoping I could order some cupcakes at the last minute. They're for my nephew’s birthday. Well, technically he's not my nephew… he's my best friend’s kid and she's practically like a sister to me. And I kind of promised I would help her out and pick up cupcakes for her son's birthday party this evening... and it sort of slipped my mind until this morning, so I was hoping maybe you could whip up a couple dozen?” She clasped her hands together gave him a pleading look, her lips forming an adorable pout that he just didn't care to resist.

“Ah. You make it sound so easy. Let me just get out my magic mixer and sprinkle in some pixy dust,” he quipped.

She rolled her eyes and looked through the cupcake case before her gaze fell upon the countertop display. “What if I bought those sailboat cupcakes and then you made a few more to complete the order? Please, I'll pay you double if you can have them ready by five o’clock.”

He drew his hand to his chin as though he had to consider it carefully. “Okay, I accept your challenge. I will have two dozen sailboat cupcakes by five o’clock… and because I'm such a such a nice guy, I will charge you the regular price.”

She practically jumped up and down in excitement. “Thank you so much! If this bakery case wasn't in my way I'd kiss you on the lips right now.”

It was Killian's turn to blush as a smoldering smirk took over his features. “Well, as much as gratitude is in order, I’m afraid my girlfriend might not take it so well if I were receiving kisses on the lips from other women.”

She lifted a brow in surprise. “Girlfriend? So, I take it your anniversary went smoothly.”

“Aye. And thank you. Milah loved the card along with the gift. Either that or she's quite the actress.”

“Well, she's still with you, so that's saying something, right?”

“Oi, what are you trying to say, love? That there are no other reasons for being with me?”

“Mhmm, exactly.” She stepped in front of another display case, this time eyeing the truffles inside. “You wouldn't happen to have any hot chocolate and cinnamon-flavored truffles would you?”

“That's quite an odd request but I'm sorry to say that I don't.”

“I figured,” she said shaking her head in disapproval.

“Apologies, Emma. But may I suggest the Mocha or Espresso chocolates? Normally I have Irish cream truffles but I'm fresh out until my next shipment of ingredients.”

The smirk she flashed him sent a shiver down his spine; it was a mixture of sweet and salty. “No Irish creams either? Very disappointing.”

“Well, love, since you're that much of a fan of Irish cream, I'd offer myself but I'm afraid I'm off of the market as you know.” He gave her a wink and was rewarded with the sight of her mouth parting and the blush that took over her cheeks. “Or maybe some rum flavored truffles. Those are my personal favorite.”

“That's good to know but I think I'll just take a pound of the Mocha,” she decided.

“Mocha it is.”

As he gathered some of the chocolates and weighed them before placing them in golden tin box, Emma slipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve some cash. He rang them up and handed her the box, accepting the payment.

“Enjoy, love.”

“Thanks, I will. And I'll be back to pick up my order.” She flashed him a smile before walking out.

When Emma entered the shop at five o’clock, he had twenty-four cupcakes baked and frosted all ready to go in a white bakery box.

He walked around the counter, raising the lid to show them to her. “Here you are, love. Two dozen sailboat cupcakes for the little lad. She flashed him a grateful smile, her eyes sweeping over the baked goods. “This is amazing, thank you.”

He tilted his head, wagging his eyebrows as he pointed to his cheek. “Well… I've been reconsidering your gratitude and decided I would take that kiss now.”

Emma looked at him, confused. “What about your girlfriend?”

“Well, I said she wouldn't like if I were kissed on the lips, I didn't say anything about on the cheek.”

A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth and she leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His breath hitched as he felt her warm lips on his skin, but just as soon as she kissed him, she was pulling away. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, love.”

He went back behind the counter, trying to hide the smile threatening his lips or the fact this heart was racing as he brushed his thumb over his cheek.

Emma paid for the cupcakes, thanking him again and bidding him farewell before she left.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have a card that says ‘I'm sorry that I was acting like an absolute arse, please forgive me?’” Killian asked Emma, bearing a to-go cup of hot chocolate and cinnamon.

“Hmmmm…. let me check on that,” Emma happily accepted the beverage and went around the counter in search of such a card. After finding one that would do, she brought it to the counter to ring it up.

“You're a life-saver,” he said appreciatively, not even looking at the card to see what it said.

“No problem. Although I'm contemplating getting her a sympathy card,” she teased with a playful smile.

He shot her a sarcastic smirk. “Funny lass.”

 

* * *

 

“Can I get two cupcakes with royal blue frosting?”

“Anything for my partner in crime. What's the occasion this time?”

She gave him a sheepish look as she bit her bottom lip. “Well, I've kind of been seeing someone and tomorrow's his birthday.“

Killian looked at her, surprised. “I see. What happened to the girl with the fear of commitment?” The question flew from his lips before he could stop it.

“Well, I decided to take a page from your girlfriend’s book. If a woman like her can find happiness with an Irish man who's sweet and charming, then so can I.”

He stuck out his hand to take the coffee from her and she shot him a look of confusion. “I'll need to check your cup to make sure there's actually coffee and not alcohol.”

She looked at him in mock offense. “What? I can't hand out compliments?”

“You can, but I only chose to believe that it's inspired by a little splash of whiskey or rum, perhaps some Irish cream?”

A wicked grin crossed her lips. “Actually, I already got me some Irish cream. I told you I was taking a page from your girlfriend's book.”

“So, you found an Irish lad, aye?”

“Aye, matey,” she said in an failed attempt at an Irish accent. “Graham, the town Sheriff asked me out on a date and I said yes. So, we've been dating for about two weeks. And I didn't want to get him something too grand for his birthday because it's obviously not serious yet. And as much as the stereotype is true about police officers and pastry, I thought he'd appreciate a cupcake instead. The other one is for me so I don't eat his on the way home.”

Killian chuckled and retrieved the cupcakes from the case. “Coming right up. I also got something else for you.”

She raised a curious brow as Killian handed her a golden tin box. She lifted the lid, revealing a dozen chocolate truffles with dark red sprinkles.

“They're hot chocolate and cinnamon flavored,” he explained.

Her eyes lit up as a bright smile spread across her face. “You made these just for me?”

He nodded. “Aye.”

“How much?”

“They're on me. Consider it an early birthday present.”

She immediately removed one from the paper lining and took a bite. The pleasing look on her face and the soft moan that escaped her throat was all the payment he needed. (Also, another kiss on the cheek didn't hurt either).

For his birthday, she bought him a bottle of rum and a wall decoration from her store that read ‘Work like a sailor, drink like a pirate’. He hung it up proudly in his shop.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have a birthday card for an older brother that says in more subtle words ‘I love you Liam but I would never say it to your face because you might let it go to your head’?”

Emma laughed before she helped him find a card for his brother who Killian had mentioned was a Naval Officer. She found the perfect one and Killian gladly purchased the card, signing it ‘YOUNGER brother’.

It became tradition. Every holiday, special occasion and odd day in between, they came into the other’s shop with hot beverages, seeking product from the other. For Killian, it was cards and roses for his girlfriend on their anniversary or Valentine's Day. Killian would always ask for Emma's assistance and she was always more than happy to oblige.

In return, Emma would come into his shop, asking for some sugar in pursuit of chocolates or cupcakes for her boyfriend or the people who were family to her. She had told Killian that she had met David and Mary Margaret college years ago and moved to Storybrooke to be closer to them.

On Valentine's Day, she came in seeking red velvet chocolate truffles because she had a hot date (since Graham had to work that night, her hot date turned out to be her nephew who she was looking after while Mary Margaret and David went out to dinner).

When they weren't seeking gifts at the other’s shop, they were engaged in friendly competition. Killian would challenge her to see which chocolates were sold the most - Killian's handmade truffles or the Russell Stover chocolates from Hallmark that Killian insisted was ‘not real chocolate’. He always won, and Emma would say it was because he ran a tight ship but the truth was that she knew it was because she cheated, suggesting to her customers that they buy his chocolates instead (she would never tell him that though). And he would never mention the fact that every time customers ordered birthday cupcakes from him, he would suggest they stop at the Hallmark Store across the way for quality service and a birthday card.

 

* * *

 

“Can I get five boxes of truffles that are anything but Irish Creams please?” Killian started to greet her as she walked up to the counter, but his heart immediately ached in his chest when he saw her. Emma's shoulders were slumped, eyes red and swollen.

“Love? What's wrong?”

She let out a long, depressing sigh. “Oh, you know, the usual story. Girl meets boy. Boy puts on a charming act, making girl fall head over heels. Boy cheats on girl. Girl’s heart gets broken into a million pieces. I wonder if I have a Hallmark card for that.” Emma shrugged. “No, on second thought, I’ll just drown my sorrows with chocolate and alcohol while watching old movies in my bedroom until I fall into a sugar and alcohol-induced coma,” she groaned, her voice small and strangled.

Killian's jaw clenched at the idea that anyone would do that, especially to a woman like Emma. “Or how about I just punch the bloke in the face?”

“Thanks, but I'll just take the less satisfying route because apparently I don't deserve to be happy like all of the birthday cards I've ever received say I do.”

Killian came around the counter and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her up in his arms. “Not true, sweetheart. You deserve so much more,” he whispered and let her sob into his shirt to her heart's content.

 

* * *

 

It took three months, lots of tissues, (non-Irish cream) chocolate and alcohol for Emma to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. As sure as her heart had mended, she found out that Milah had dumped Killian, saying that he cared more about his business than her. Or maybe he cared too much about the manager who worked at the Hallmark Store. Either way, he was in her shop the morning after with the same gutted expression, seeking comfort from his best friend and partner in crime.

“Do you have a card for a poor lad who just got his bleeding heart ripped out of his chest? Or maybe one for the woman who broke said lad’s heart that reads ‘You're an ungrateful bitch’?”

Emma had to laugh at that one because it was completely unlike him. She then came around the counter to pull him into a warm, comforting hug, offering him some Russell Stovers chocolates, because it wasn't really possible for Killian to feel worse than he already did. But she got a small laugh from him at least.

On the following Valentine's Day, Emma was relieved when it was almost over. She just didn't understand why everyone had to wait until the last minute to make their purchases for this dreadful day. If she had to look at one more stupid red, white and pink gift bag with tissue paper and a singing teddy bear holding a heart, then she was going to scream. Okay, maybe she held on to some lingering resentment for her cheating ex-boyfriend, but she had never been much of a fan of the holiday anyway.

She had closed the shop, her purse strapped to her shoulder when she found a crystal vase full of red roses sitting on floor, with an envelope sticking out. “Really?” Emma sighed and mumbled to herself, wondering why someone would just leave a bouquet of flowers like that. She picked it up and before she took another step, she noticed that her name was written on the envelope. Removing it from the bouquet, she tucked the vase inside her left arm to open it. When she pulled the card from the envelope, she let out a small laugh. It was a handmade card with two halves of a heart drawn on the front. She opened it up and read the hand-written words.

 

_My Lovely Emma,_

_I know this is not as good as one of your sappy Hallmark cards, especially considering the fact that I did not acquire your skills and expertise and it's certainly not as beautiful or breathtaking as you, but I didn't think there was a card that could precisely describe exactly what you mean to me (unless you have one for an Irish shop owner who's head over heals for the blonde manager from the Hallmark Store but is too foolish to say so to her face) so I’m hoping maybe a fellow member of the same club would take pity on a lost soul. After all, we've both proven to be failures at relationships that could very well be attributed to our stalkery tendencies and the fake-managing of our shops so clearly we're destined to be together. And don't worry, I'm not asking you to be my Valentine, only asking a lass to spend time with her other half._

_Your best friend and partner in crime,  
Killian_

_P.S. apologies for the awful drawing but I figured two broken hearts equal a whole one, right?_

 

Emma's eyes were welling up with tears and she lifted her head over the card and let out a small gasp. Killian was standing in front of his shop gazing at her in admiration. And in his hands, she saw that he was holding one of his tin boxes. He gave her a pleading expression as he lifted the box and removed the lid, revealing an assortment of chocolate truffles.

She laughed in response and tucked the card and envelope in her purse as she walked over to him. Her strides became quicker and was soon closing the distance between them.

“So I take it your answer is a yes?” he asked in a hopeful tone.

“That's not fair. You know I can't resist your sugary sweets.”

“I was hoping that if the flowers and card didn't reel you in, my chocolates would. And I've got a variety of all of your favorites, except of course Irish creams,” he chuckled, replacing the lid.

She flashed him a smirk when his gaze met hers again and took the box from his hands, setting her items on the nearby bench. She came back to him and leaned in, speaking in a whisper as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. “You're all the Irish I need.”

She pulled him in for a kiss, swallowing his groan as he cupped her jaw in his hand, parting his lips against hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and she melted into the kiss, sighing happily as her fingers weaved through his hair. Her heart was beating rapidly as he found her tongue and just as she predicted, he tasted even sweeter than his Irish cream chocolates. Emma angled her head to deepen the kiss, letting the scruff on his chin scratch pleasantly against her skin.

Killian caressed her cheek and they broke for air, panting breathlessly. She licked her lips to savor the taste, trying to regain some semblance before removing something from her purse and handing it to him.

He opened the envelope, pulling out the pink card that had a picture of Captain Hook and said ‘I'm hooked on you’ in one heart bubble and ‘Be my Valentine’ in another. He looked up at her, a mixture of shock and amusement falling over his features.

“I know it's not much...”

He raised his hand to caress her cheek, capturing her lips briefly. “It's perfect.”

“But I feel bad… you got me roses, a thoughtful handmade card and chocolates and all I got you was a cheesy Hallmark card.”

Killian chuckled softly as he brushed his nose against hers, taking a moment to breathe her in. “You’re right,” he agreed softly. “I guess we’ll have to figure out a way for you to make it up to me.”

She lifted a curious brow. “What would you like?”

He pursed his lips in contemplation. “Hmm… I will accept countless cups of coffee with sugar and more of your kisses as payment,” he smirked.

“You've got yourself a deal,” she breathed before leaning in and claiming his lips again. That was a promise she would certainly enjoy keeping.


End file.
